The Revived Geomancer
by Ceceisthebomb
Summary: Continuation of the last episode of the last season of the show 'Things Change'. Terra is back and revived from her stone prison, but she refuses to give up her new 'normal' life. Will the Titans convince her to let them in? Especially a green, heart-broken changeling who wants his friend-if not more-back.


**Hey friends!**

 **So this is my first Teen Titans fanfiction, I've been watching this show since i was really little. Honestly I think the spin-off Teen Titans Go is super shitty and I would've traded the show for another season of the original Teen Titans. If there are any typos (which i tend to make) just comment or pm I don't mind. Just don't attack me it's not the end of the world. I had to watch all the episodes just to refresh my mind since I haven't watched it in a while but I still love the show.**

 **So Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a beautiful, sunny day in the Jump City Park. The air was warm, the beams of sunlight glowing on the skin of people, the laughter of small children running about and playing, the bark of the occasional dog in the distance, the scraping sound of a jogger's sneakers on a gravel sidewalk, the sweet aroma of the thriving blossoms in an orchard nearby, the young couple having a picnic over under a shady olive tree.

But there were five important superheroes also present at the park, who stood out more than any of the native civilians of the city. These are the remarkable Teen Titans, the superheroes that protect and defend the city. The spiky haired leader of the group was sitting on one of the wooden benches alongside the red-haired Tameranian. The Goth was reading a book under the tree next to them in cross-legged position, the same one she sits in when she meditates. The half man half machine man was sitting on a red and white checkered blanket with his green pal beside him. They were all in civvies clothing for the day.

"Friends it is certainly a terrific day, yes?" Starfire gleefully chided as she admired the beauty and calmness of the simple park. "Yeah, it really is." Robin said, giving his girlfriend a slight smile and nod.

"Totally dudes this is so relaxing!" Beast Boy said with a bright toothy grin showing his fangs. "Though it would've been more awesomer to go on another vacation."

Raven raised an eyebrow and looked up from her book. "We just came back from our last 'vacation' a couple weeks ago." She stated using her finger to make an 'air quotes' gesture as she thought about their _interesting_ trip to Tokyo a couple weeks ago.

"That was forever ago." Beast Boy countered. Raven rolled her eyes.

"The park is equally joyful."

Robin nodded in agreement. "Star is right. Duty calls and our job is to protect our city. We can't always rely on the honorary Titans, they have cities to protect too."

Cyborg shrugged with a grin still on his face. "Anyways it's still nice to get out of the tower once in a while and take a break from the crime-fighting that's been going on nonstop lately. Especially that mysterious creep Felon-guy." There had been more crime and felony lately, and it was kind of driving the team nuts. It wasn't just petty criminals like The Hive or Control Freak. Reports kept flooding in from newspapers to TV of an unknown villain who is also known as Felonmaster. Odd name for an odd criminal. The Titans had spent most of the last two weeks hunting down this criminal. It was like when Robin and the team search for Slade.

"Let's just relax and enjoy this peaceful day. No crime, no fighting, no villains." Everyone nodded.

Unbeknownst to the happy team, a blonde civilian girl in particular was peeking glances at them from a fair distance. She hummed softly as she observed the teenaged superheroes, mostly the green changeling who she used to be so fond of. She felt a pang of guilt, longing, and somewhat relief. Her relief was because the Titans didn't note her presence-not even Raven who was very keen-eyed.

The blonde, slightly pale girl sighed as she peeled her eyes away from her former friends. A part of her wanted to beg for their forgiveness and full trust and get on with her life. The trust she willingly and stupidly broke by betraying the only true friends she had. But another part of her just wanted to stay and observe. She went with her gut feeling and didn't move a muscle from the blanket she was sitting on. The girl was known for running away from her troubles, for she had been running from her terrible past all in the same. Her now shoulder blonde hair blew in the wind.

"Hey! You idiot!" The loud arguing of two children interrupted her from her thoughts. One a girl, and one a boy sitting in the sandbox right in front of her. "Timmy, Teliea what's wrong?" she asked the kids. Teliea looked at the teenage girl and pointed at the boy next to her. Since she was living alone in a small apartment, she had to find some way to earn cash. Terra thought babysitting would be hard, since she's never had experience with kids. Turns out she's not so bad. "Timmy keeps knocking down my sand princess castle!"

"Because you buried my red toy truck!"

"I wouldn't have if you stopped running my castle over with your stupid vehicle!"

"Okay well you both-"The teenage girl tried to speak but was interrupted.

"Normal people call it a truck!"

Teliea scoffed. "I'm just more mature than you!"

"Guys-"

"I'm older than you, dummy!"

"Well only by a minute! I'm a minute _cute_ , jerk!"

"That makes no sense!"

"CHILDREN!" The blonde yelled at the twins. Timmy and Teliea stopped bickering and turned their attention toward her. She blushed as nearby people paused what they were doing and gave her looks of curiosity and annoyance. Terra ignored them. "Timmy, tell your sister you're sorry for running over her sand castle and don't do it again. Teliea, you unbury his toy truck."

"But-" the twins started in unison.

Terra furrowed her eyebrows and gave them look that they knew meant 'do as I say or I will punish both of you'.

"Sorry for running down your castle. I won't do it again." Timmy grumbled under his breath. Teliea cups her palm to her ear and leans closer to her brother. "I'm sorry I didn't hear that."

"I'm sorry for running down your castle and I won't do it again!" he exclaimed. Teliea smirked and unburied the red truck from behind her and handed to her brother. "Your apology is accepted. A true princess learns to forgive and forget." She points to the plastic silver tiara on her head. Timmy rolled his eyes and grabbed his toy truck.

Mrs. Sanders, her math teacher at her local high school-Murakami High school, and frequent client was always busy so she was used to babysitting the twins. When Mrs. Sanders found out about her living arrangements, she didn't send the girl to an orphanage like Tara was afraid she would. Instead she gave Tara an invitation to let her adopt her. She's been living with her for almost a year. Timmy and Teliea are fraternal twins, Timmy having chocolate brown hair and Teliea with blonde hair almost the same shade as Terra's. Nonetheless that was the only physical difference. They both had bright green eyes and were almost the same height.

Terra loved them like they were her own siblings. She grimaced as she thought of her older brother Brion back in her home country, Markovia. The sound of his name made her grit her teeth. The girl pushed her thoughts away and looked at the sandbox. Only there was something missing…..

"The kids!" she gasped in realization and searched aimlessly around the park for them.


End file.
